First There is Desire
by TheEvanescentOne
Summary: Parts of Bella and Rod's marriage. Inspired by El Tango de Roxanne.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. This is merely my interpretation of unseen events. It's all thanks to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

First there is desire. Then passion. Then suspicion. Jealousy. Anger. Betrayal.

Bellatrix Black was sixteen years of age when she was told that she would be wed to a man her mother and father had chosen. An arranged marriage; tradition in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Although Bellatrix knew deep down that it was bound to come to this, her stomach still lurched at the thought of standing at the alter with a man she did not love. Of arriving at a manor house where she would be forced to spend the rest of her life with him. Of lying underneath him as he made love to her. "Love". Pretend love. She dreaded it with all her being. Yet, she could do nothing about it. Her mother and father were married because of their bloodlines, as she would be, and they were cold to one another. They rarely spoke. Rarely interacted at all actually. Bella did not want a marriage like that - she did not want her children to suffer for it. Children... She would shudder at the very thought of having children to look after. Especially the thought of birthing ugly babies thanks to a disgusting pureblooded aristocrat whom she would pick a llama over. But it would happen. The moment Druella had explained her future to her, Bella knew that she had no choice in the matter. An arranged marriage it would be.

First there is desire.

Bellatrix was sat in the parlour, chatting to her sisters as sisters do. Each of them had a glass of pumpkin juice and were sharing a sugary bag of Cauldron Candies having quite an enjoyable afternoon. That was until her father came home and suddenly began hurrying Narcissa and Andromeda upstairs out of the way whilst ordering Bellatrix to make herself more presentable. Of course, the daddy's girl she was, Bella obeyed and attempted to untangle her curls, fix her dress and wipe her mouth on a handkerchief to make sure there was no sugar on her full red lips. She knew this was it. She was about to meet her future husband... She felt sick. She wanted to run far away and never look back. Then he stepped into the room behind her father. Rodolphus Lestrange. 6 foot tall with a head of thick dark hair and gorgeous muscular body - from what Bella could see of him anyway. She locked his gaze; his deep blue eyes were staring right at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she got lost in those oceans. She tried desperately to keep her mouth shut; not to allow her jaw to drop open in awe of this beautiful man. Bella was zoned out completely as her father introduced the two. She had to bite her lip so not to squeal like a fool in love as he took her hand and pressed his lips to it. He glanced up at her as he did so, a lustful look swept over his entire, perfect face. Bella could not help mirroring it. Maybe, she thought, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Then passion.

The wedding ceremony had been a grand do; taking place in the ballroom in one of Rodolphus's aunts' manors. After the happy couple had said their "I do's" and left the manor, they were taken in a carriage marked with the Lestrange family crest to their new home - a grand mansion in the British countryside. When moonlight finally descended on Lestrange Manor, the newly weds were already writhing in time with each other in bed; he inside her. She allowed him to be on top too. That's one thing Bella thought she'd never let happen, but there he was; pounding into her against the mattress. They did this for most of the night until both passed out with both far too much excitement and lack of sleep.

Suspicion.

The room erupted in applause. The Dark Lord stood down from his podium and his followers, the Lestranges newly branded, congratulated him on all he had done and was going to do. Bellatrix was enchanted by his words. Such truth! Purebloods should reign over all. Mudbloods, Muggles and Half breeds alike should be slaughtered like sheep. She and Rodolphus were stood right at the front, clapping their hands vigorously. The Dark Lord then stood back on his plinth and spoke in his hiss of a voice, asking for anybody who was a skilled duellist. A few put their hands in the air but nobody was quicker to react than Bella. Her hand was in the air like a rocket blasting off. Had she not been so close to the front, perhaps the Dark Lord wouldn't have noticed her keen enthusiasm. He also may have overlooked her had Rodolphus not been pointing directly towards his wife. Indeed, the Dark Lord chose Bellatrix from the crowd before him and dismissed the rest. He led her into a small room off the meeting room. Bella glanced over her shoulder quickly at her husband who she was surprised to see pursing his lips. Envy seemed to radiate from him as the pair vanished into the next room; out of sight.  
>These private meetings continued throughout the next weeks and months. Eventually, they became daily. Rodolphus grew slowly more suspicious of his wife. She was beaming every time she came home and seemed happier than he had ever seen her. And to top it all off, she would never/ tell him what she and the Dark Lord had been doing...

Jealousy.

It was the second Christmas of the Lestranges' marriage and Narcissa and her new husband, Lucius Malfoy, were throwing a grand masquerade ball on the night of the twenty fourth. Rodolphus was holding Bella in a close embrace as the couples waltzed round the room while staring into her eyes. His deep oceanic eyes were no longer gazing at her in a lustful, passionate manner but in a loving, respectful one. Only over the past while had he realised what a strong minded, strong willed woman Bellatrix was and he admired this greatly. Eventually, the music ended and the pair stopped dancing and bowed to each other as was expected. As the intro for the next piece began, however, a dark figure approached the Lestranges; the Dark Lord. He cut in front of Rodolphus and blocked him out as if he were invisible as he talked to Bellatrix. He removed her green and silver mask and asked her to follow him to which Bella suddenly felt butterflies swarm in her stomach. She didn't so much as look at Rodolphus before hurrying out the room. Rod stood, a dumbfounded look on his face, as he watched his wife leave with another man. He hated him. He hated the Dark Lord. No doubt they would be banging each other within minutes. He kicked over a chair before making a dramatic exit from the Malfoys' manor.

Anger.

A few months later, Bellatrix and Rodolphus found themselves celebrating their second anniversary. For this, Narcissa and Lucius had kindly organised for them to take a trip to the Highlands of Scotland for a short break in the hills. A chance to "relax" as Cissa had explained with her words closely followed by a wink. Bella was all packed and ready to leave with her husband when she stopped dead just before leaving the manor. When Rodolphus turned to ask her what was wrong, she sheepishly explained they'd have to postpone their break; her Dark Mark was burning. This meant, of course, she had to go to her master but Rodolphus had had enough. He was quite obviously sick of being the least dominant in their marriage as he hissed at her and cursed into the near empty manor. Bella was taken aback by this and wasn't ready when she received a hard back handed slap to the face. She stumbled back and slumped against the wall, frightened, as Rodolphus grabbed for her hair and jabbed his wand to her chest. He tugged at her coarse curls and whispered with a snarl that she belonged to him - she could not go to her "master" unless he was there too. For the first time, Bellatrix felt nothing but raw, burning hatred for her husband. She spat in his face but paid for it dearly as her head was smacked off the wall behind her. She cried out in pain as the foyer started spinning and she slumped to the ground whimpering. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Rodolphus storming out of the manor and her marriage shattering before her.

Betrayal.

No matter what her husband might have thought, Bellatrix had never slept with the Dark Lord. He had, in fact, been teaching her to do magic. Magic that not even some of the greatest wizards and witches of the age had mastered. However, this all changed one bitterly cold night when Bellatrix was called to the Dark Lord's side. It had been a particularly hard day at home, as most days had become, and Bella was in a rather fragile position - easily able to be manipulated...  
>Only minutes after her arrival, the Dark Lord and his sharp mind had picked up on this. When they began their lesson, he could not help but think what it would be like to have her... It would be all too easy... Sure enough, an hour or so later, Bellatrix found herself completely naked and, though she wouldn't admit it, confused. Shivering slightly from the cold, Bellatrix lay on the floor and widened her legs, the Dark Lord clambered on top.<br>The door opened.  
>A scream of rage.<br>Bella whipped her head round in time to see her husband.  
>The door slammed shut.<br>A heavy silence.  
>The Dark Lord was gone within a minute. Bellatrix lay in shock for what seemed like hours, her heart pounding in her chest. What should she do? She had no idea. She dressed herself finally and left the room, going to her sister at Malfoy Manor. If one thing was for sure, she wouldn't be returning to her manor for quite some time.<p>

There can be no trust. Without trust there is no love. Jealousy, yes jealousy, will drive you mad.


End file.
